


You're Late Again

by Fafsernir



Series: Advent Calendar for Friends [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: “You know, the store closes in less than five minutes."“Yeah, so?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So'](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=So%27).



> This fic is for a friend, and I apologize if it seems a bit OOC, it's been quite a long time I've watched the first seasons and I don't exactly remember everything, and it's the first time I write with those characters ;) Enjoy anyway!
> 
> Written for http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ prompts list "Day 17: Job(s) for money" (you can participate anytime you want!) + inspired by the prompt “That one asshole costumer that always comes in 5 minutes before the store is about to close AU”

Ian rolled his eyes as Mickey entered the store, without even trying to be discreet. He took a snack bar and went directly to the back of the store. Ian smiled alone but composed himself before joining Mickey behind the shelves, smiling again only when Mickey had his back on him and was moaning. He prided himself in making Mickey Milkovich moan, and sometimes beg.

As always, it was good, oh so good, and Mickey was the first one to go out, absently arranging one of the shelf as if he hadn't just been fucked.

Ian waited only a few seconds before going to him.

“You know, the store closes in less than five minutes,” he casually says, leaning against a pack of beers.

“Yeah, so?” Mickey answered, giving up what he was doing – whatever that was.

“Well, you work here now,” Ian grinned. “You can't be late everyday.”

Mickey made a disapproving noise and muttered something along the lines of “fuck you” then told Ian a customer was waiting for him.

Ian shook his head and went to said-customer, dealing quickly with her and keeping an amused eye on Mickey who, to be honest, wasn't very useful or doing anything in the store.

 


End file.
